I'll See You Around
by Klainer0801
Summary: AU fanfiction of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Kurt's POV. Kurt is the main designer of a major fashion company in New York. He didnt things could be getting any worse... but when he met performer Blaine Anderson his whole world was turned on its head!
1. Hey I Just Met You

**CHAPTER 1**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**So I started this on a random idea I had while in school so here we go! Enjoy!**

**Feel free to review or rate! It would be totally awesome if you did :P**

* * *

Pedestrian's faces seemed a blur beside him as Kurt made his way through the busy crowd. 'Why was New York always so hectic' he thought and silently laughed at himself for choosing here of all places to begin his career.

He needed one shop… and that just had to be the one shop that he couldn't find along the street. He would stop and ask for directions but the people passing by seemed just as agitated and rushed as Kurt was. Sighing with the stress, Kurt pulled out his phone and sent a quick text Rachel Berry's way: _Gonna be late home tonight, I can tell… Remind me: If I need something doing then do it myself. Oh… and buy a map. _Kurt let out an even bigger sigh as he thrust his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He looked quickly around the busy New York street, scanning for the one thing place he desperately needed.

There it was: Madam Wilkins Fabric Shop. Kurt had no idea how he had ever missed it with its bright colours and flamboyant patterns adorning the windows. Madam Wilkins was the best place for fabric in all of New York in Kurt's opinion and for his designs; he would have nothing less than the best. Immediately, Kurt lifted his wrist and glanced down at his watch to check the time.

"Dammit!" Kurt hissed, "Why do I even bother having an assistant!" Determined to at least get back on time with his schedule, he picked up the pace of his walking and pushed through the people standing in his way. By the time he'd made it through the throng of busy workers and shoppers, Kurt had to steady himself on the pink painted doorframe and take in a few deep breaths before entering the shop.

"Good morning sir. Can I help you with something?" a fresh, young faced woman with blonde hair spoke over to Kurt from behind the counter. She hurriedly made her way over to Kurt and he nodded to himself in appreciation of her classy outfit. Not only did the store provide good quality and fashionable material but they also employed polite and fashionable staff. It's a shame his manager couldn't do the same.

"Morning. I'm Kurt Hummel, main designer from Benson and Price. I sent my new assistant to your shop this morning to pick up the orders for our new Spring Season. Needless to say she came back empty handed… couldn't find the store apparently… I don't know." Kurt dismissed the story with a wave of his hand and a smile at the young woman, "Anyway, I was wondering have you still got the packages in store for me?"

"Of course sir, we've been expecting a collection for Benson and Price! You ordered 6 rolls of fabric I believe… this way if you will." The young woman (Rebecca was her name, Kurt noticed as he glanced at her name badge) gestured for Kurt to follow her and Kurt happily obliged.

When they got to the back room Kurt thanked Rebecca for her time and tried to arrange the rolls of fabric in his arms so they were easier to walk with or at least not blocking his view. He had just about come to terms with the fact he was defiantly going to be behind on his schedule for the day and groaned in annoyance as he realised that would mean an angry manager; especially this close to the season launch.

He was still struggling with the material in his arms when he felt two hands, presumably Rebecca's, pick up the rolls from his arms and place them down on the counter. Kurt immediately hunched over and placed his hands on his knees. "God this day has been stress after stress after stress!" Kurt said through laughter, "I have no idea how I'll make it with all those back to work. Thanks a bunch darling."

"Darling?"

Wait. That wasn't Rebecca's voice. In fact that wasn't a woman's voice at all. Kurt cringed at his mistake.

"Good Lord… sorry! I thought you… were-" Kurt froze mid speech as he looked up at the man in front of him. No not man… more like angel.

Kurt was aware of his mouth hanging open at the sight before him but couldn't close it shut at all. This man was beautiful. Not just beautiful as in the models in magazines beautiful but beautiful as in sent from heaven to grace the earth beautiful. He was the type of beautiful that wherever he walked a golden light would follow… Kurt felt the need to bow down in front of the angel.

His head was decorated with dark, bouncing, curly locks of hair which fell down over his forehead, gently held in place with gel. His skin was lightly tanned and Kurt couldn't see a flaw in the perfection. His defined muscles could be seen rippling through the tight, dark blue polo shirt and red jean Capri pants he was wearing. Kurt took his time to scan over the whole of the angels body noticing how the veins on his arms rose to the surface of his skin as the muscles tensed around them.

Kurt felt his own eyes widen as he noticed the angels eyes. They were beautiful, shining out at him like nothing he had ever seen before. Kurt was sure he could make out about 8 different colours in his eyes but settled for the term 'swirling hazel glass orbs of beauty.' They were complimented by dark triangular eyebrows which seemed to portray his emotions perfectly and luscious eyelashes that framed his eyes making them even more inviting. Kurt felt his gaze wander lazily down to the man's lips. They were perfectly shaped and the lightest shade of rosy pink. Kurt licked his lips as he thought about how soft and touchable the man's own lips looked… Maybe even kissable.

"Don't worry about it. How far is your workplace from here? I don't mind helping you carry these over?" The man said, bringing Kurt back into reality and away from his fantasies.

"Oh… You really don't have to. It's quite far…" Kurt stuttered, blushing and hoping the angel didn't notice his gawping a second ago.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll help you carry them. The name's Blaine… Anderson. Blaine Anderson." Blaine held his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt extended his own hand, smiling at how Blaine even had a perfect name. He shook hands with the boy firmly, never breaking their intense eye contact.

"Kurt Hummel."

* * *

The usual long and boring walk to Benson and Price was made so much more interesting in the company of Blaine Anderson. He seemed to notice all over the simple little things in life: how the birds flew in pairs up in the sky, how the sun reflected softly off the water in the canal beside them even the music of the street performers around was commented on.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's comments (this time about a blossom tree) for what seemed like the 1 millionth time since they had left Madam Wilkins. Kurt knew he was extremely late to return to work and he was going to have to pay for it in late hours tonight… but he couldn't really care. He actually made to walk a lot slower than he normally would.

"Hey… if you're not in any hurry to get back… Can you spare a minute?" Blaine said slowly and his face lit up with a gigantic smile when Kurt nodded in reply, "Awesome! Ok there's a candy store down here which has BRILLIANT flavoured Twizzlers!"

Kurt blinked at Blaine, who now had an almost childlike grin on his face. "Blaine…. Twizzlers… really?"

"Woah! A guy is never too old for Redvines you know!" Blaine said now raising his eyebrow at Kurt and using his hand free from clothing material to drag Kurt faster down the street.

Kurt didn't say a thing until they reached the store; he was quite content with watching the silly expressions Blaine seemed to pull when he was excited. How could Blaine be so sexy yet be this adorable at the same time? Kurt had only just met the guy and he was already relaxed enough to be dragged into a candy store with him.

"Hurry up and get your candy then." Kurt said, laughing at Blaine jumping around for joy.

"Want anything?" Blaine said, unable to take his eyes of the treats in the small stores window.

Kurt shook his head to receive a shrug and a small smile from Blaine in return.

Blaine returned after a few minutes, a whole bag full to the brim with Redvines and Twizzlers packets. He had already opened his first packet and was sporting a Redvine in his mouth, looking about 5 years old. "Sorry… thought I'd stock up! I never come down here anymore!"

"It's fine. Now come on we need to get going before my boss starts coming over here." Kurt made to move but froze with wide eyes at Blaine's next comment.

"Gosh… I mean its good candy here and everything but it's really not orgasm worthy… coming might be a tad too far." Blaine said laughing to himself and then looked at Kurt strangely when he realised he wasn't laughing. "Oh god sorry… I'm not used to formal company."

"I'm anything but formal. The suits only so the company looks good. But… yes, I guess you should work on boundaries of what to say to people you've only met 5 minutes ago." Kurt said and picked up Blaine's hand to pass him some of the fabric rolls. He cringed at how he had basically just held hands with this strange new man and scolded his sub-consciousness for thinking that was acceptable.

"Agreed! " Blaine said shaking his head at his own words. "I can't believe I just said that… Right! Lead the way !"

* * *

Kurt turned to thank Blaine as they arrived at his workplace but was interrupted by his name being screeched from inside the building.

"Mr. Hummel! MR. HUMMEL! I've been looking for your everywhere! Oh... you got the fabric then…" Kurt's assistant shouted as she burst through the front doors to the enormous building.

"Yes, yes… Take it all upstairs will you? And for god sake make sure everything is prepared for when I get up there this time please? We are on a tight schedule June…"

June nodded with a panicked look appearing on her face. She picked up the fabric in her arms, balancing them dangerously as she walked, and made her way back into the building swiftly. Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as she tripped over the rug inside before shouting "IM FINE!" at the top of her lungs.

Blaine was looking at Kurt with a confused expression when he turned back around. It took Kurt a while to figure out just what Blaine was looking so bewildered about.

"Don't worry… I'm a nice enough guy normally I promise. It's just I'm stressed at the moment and I seem to be giving her the full force of my attitude without meaning to! You haven't really caught me at the best of times!"

Blaine leant on the wall behind him and placed his hands into his pockets, "Stressed?"

Kurt sighed and leant against the wall next to Blaine, "Yeah… _Stressed!_ The launch for our new Season is looming and June's been appointed the hard job of being my assistant. She's been here two weeks now Blaine and she hasn't managed to get one single thing done correctly for me so far. Needless to say I am very far behind on my work."

"You'll be fine Kurt. I'm sure of it… just calm down! I'll see you around yeah?" Blaine said as he reached down and gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze. He winked before Kurt had the chance to answer and walked away leaving Kurt stood outside Benson and Price by himself.

Kurt went to reach for the door handle when he saw he was holding a piece of paper in his hand. He was sure there was something wrong in his head… how could Kurt not remember picking up a piece of paper to hold? Kurt unfolded the small but of paper and gasped at what he saw.

On the paper was a handwritten letter. It was simple: a phone number, Blaine's name and then a kiss. So that was why Blaine was so sure he'd be seeing Kurt again…


	2. Burning Bacon

**CHAPTER 2**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Do I carry on with this or not? I quite like writing it atm!**

**Feel free to review or rate! It would be totally awesome if you did :P**

* * *

_On the paper was a handwritten letter. It was simple: a phone number, Blaine's name and then a kiss. So that was why Blaine was so sure he'd be seeing Kurt again…_

Twirling his thumbs aimlessly over the keypad on his phone, Kurt sighed and finally stopped pacing.

"Are you done?" Rachel shouted from the kitchen. She had her attention glued to frying pan in front of her but Kurt could tell she had been watching him stride across the room out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes… No." Kurt said as he began pacing again, still not having pressed a single letter on the keypad.

"Right. Give that here!" Rachel snatched Kurt's phone out of his grasp and walked towards her bedroom door, "Look after the cooking will you?"

"No I will not Rachel Berry! Now give me my phone back!" Kurt said, trying to reach round and take his phone back.

Rachel kept the phone in a tight grip while searching for Kurt's newly saved numbers. Just as she reached her bedroom door she found the number she was looking for. "Aha! This must be Blaine!"

"No Rachel!" Kurt screamed, but it was too late. Rachel opened the bedroom door and shut herself in. Kurt tried to push the handle down and let himself in but it was obvious Rachel was leaning against it with all her weight. "Rachel open this door. NOW!"

Kurt froze as he heard Rachel's next words. He was going to kill that girl.

"Hey Blaine! So I've- Oh sorry, yes I'm Rachel… Kurt's friend. He asked me to ring you and give you a message. He's busy at the moment so he can't come to the phone but if you'd like to meet him at Central Café about noon… he has something of yours. Yes? Ok wonderful! I'll let him know now! Nice talking to you Blaine."

Rachel slowly opened the door and held Kurt's phone out in her palm, a smug expression creeping up her face. "Central Café… Noon… Be there."

"I hate you." Kurt sneered before revealing the pillow he had been concealing behind his back and throwing it with full force into Rachel's face.

Rachel stumbled backwards, having to grab the door handle to support. Kurt doubled over in laughter before having the pillow thrown right back at him. He looked up to see Rachel pulling herself up and pointing at him with a look of determination on her face.

"That's it Kurt Hummel! Come here!" Rachel shrieked before launching herself at the boy in front of her. The pair fell to the floor together in laughter. Rachel cornered Kurt and leant over him, triumphant she had won.

Kurt's eyes grew wide in realisation of what Rachel was going to do. "Please…"was all Kurt managed to whisper before he gasped out and broke into laughter as Rachel began to tickle his sides. "NO RACH- STOP RA-AHHH!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP!_

Rachel's face dropped completely as she heard the fire alarm blasting above her. Struggling to her feet, she pushed her hair out her face and began sprinting back into the kitchen of their apartment.

"KURT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THE BACON BURN! NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU!"

* * *

Blaine shoved his phone into his back pocket and ran back into the flats. It took him a while to climb the stairs to his room on the 4th floor and by the time he'd reached the door he was getting out of breath.

As soon as he got inside he chucked his guitar and music into his usual space by the door and headed straight for his bedroom. He sighed stressfully as he opened the door but soon took the breath back in when he saw the sight in front of him, "God Carl! Really, I've been gone two seconds?"

Blaine closed his eyes as he saw Carl, who he was flat-sharing with, being straddled by a pretty young blonde who was currently sucking down his neck. Carl simply grabbed the young girl by her ass cheeks and brought her closer, "Well I have to take every opportunity I get with you in the fucking house! Why the hell are you back anyway?"

"I… I umm- forgot something! Can you please get out of here so I can get changed…" Blaine said before proceeding towards the wardrobe at the far end of the small room.

The young girl dragged Carl off the bed by his wrist and he reluctantly followed her out of the room but not before shouting back at Blaine, "So you haven't forgotten anything! You've got a date haven't you! With a dude I'm guessing… eurgh… fag!"

Blaine clenched his hands into fists as he tried to calm himself down. He didn't particularly like living with Carl, in fact he hated it… but it was the only way he could afford to live anywhere decent. He'd put up with the constant bulling for long enough but the comments still hurt him. Though Blaine's loud thoughts he heard the blonde shout at Carl for his harsh words. Blaine suddenly felt a rush of compassion for the girl but pushed it away as quickly as it came.

As the door closed, Blaine looked back into his wardrobe. It was now 10:30 so he had enough time to pick a nice outfit. He didn't quite know why he was making such an effort for someone he'd met only once, but the last time he had seen Kurt, the boy had been dressed immaculately and Blaine thought he best make an attempt to look respectable for him.

Grimacing, Blaine wiped the dust off his standing mirror to check his outfit. He was quite impressed with his choices but still had to trial 4 different bow ties before he settled with a plain gray one to match the pocket lining on his casual trousers. He adjusted the sleeves on his check shirt and pulled his navy vest on before leaving the bedroom.

Blaine turned and nodded to the young girl who was now lying over Carl on the sofa and then turned to his flat-mate, "I'll be back soon to get my guitar. Bye."

"Have fun with your bum buddy!"

"Oh I will, don't you worry."

Blaine just managed to catch the disgusted look on Carls face before he left the apartment and headed down the steps outside.

* * *

Rachel managed to persuade Kurt to take her keys and pretend he thought they were Blaine's but he wasn't too confident in his acting skills at the moment.

Ever since he got home last night with another boys number, Rachel had not stopped talking about the mysterious Blaine. Kurt had tried to calm her saying he was just a friend but she was having none of it. Kurt was positive it was just a silly crush… but the why did his heart skip a beat when he saw the boy walking in through the Café door?

Kurt's breath caught in his throat but he forced himself to swallow and shout out – maybe a little too loudly- to get Blaine's attention. Next thing he knew, Blaine was sat in front of him… he was literally glowing. He looked so beautiful whatever he wore.

"Hey! How you doing?" Blaine said with a beaming smile on his face.

Kurt chuckled slightly at how Blaine seemed to be constantly over-happy and excited, "I'm good thanks… you?"

"Yeah, I'm great! So, Rachel said you had something of mine?" Blaine said leaning forwards in interest. His scent reached Kurt while he was unprepared. Kurt let out a slight hum at how good Blaine smelt.

Kurt saw Blaine raise his one eyebrow, so he tried to cover up the noise he'd made with a cough. He felt his face gain a slight red tint and silently punished himself for doing something like that. Kurt doubted there was a human being on the planet who could say Blaine wasn't attractive. He was totally hot.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, bringing Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Sorry! Yes… uhh..I found these keys - by where we were standing…. I presumed they were yours."

Blaine took the keys out of his hands with a confused look. When he began to laugh, Kurt panicked and tried to reach for the keys.

Blaine held back the keys and dangled them in the air, "Kurt, why would I have a picture of a kitten and a key ring with the caption 'I love my perfect man' on it?"

If it were possible Kurt turned an even deeper red and pulled the keys out of Blaine's hand and down onto the table. He dropped his head in embarrassment and reminded himself to kill Rachel later for convincing him to do this.

"I mean the perfect man quote I can understand… but the kitten? Did you really think I'd have a kitten on my keys?" Blaine leant back in his chair, his smile even wider on his face and his eyes lighting up with joy.

"Your – Your married?" Kurt tried to look just vaguely interested but he physically felt his heart stop in his chest at the news.

"No, no… just gay."

Kurt's heart suddenly picked up speed, too fast for Kurt to cope with. He froze at Blaine's words as his blood pumped at lightning speeds through his body and he could feel his eyes growing wider and wider.

Blaine's face dropped into a disheartened expression that Kurt hated to see on his face, "Please don't say you're a homophobe… you seemed like such a great guy too!"

"Hell no! I'm actually gay too..."Kurt almost shouted out to stop Blaine from getting out of his seat.

Blaine didn't say anything and this time it was actually Blaine's turn to blush slightly as he smiled politely back at Kurt.

Kurt broke the awkward silence, "Well anyway, I'm sorry to call you out… these weren't even your keys!"

"Its fine, it was nice seeing you again!"Blaine said as he stood up to shake Kurt's hand. It seemed so formal for the situation but both boys went along with it anyway.

"You too Blaine! Anyway I've got to get going… Need to find Rachel."

"Hmmm… I'm sure she'll be wanting her keys back eh?" Blaine said with a smirk across his face, making him look sexier than anything Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt had to shake himself out of the trance Blaine kept putting him in. He realised what Blaine had said and opened his mouth to say some clever remark but nothing came out… how did he know?

Blaine, almost as if he had read Kurt's mind nodded down to the keys in Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down and placed his head into his hands in embarrassment. There on the chain was a bright pink key ring with Rachel's name in big bold letters across it. Kurt laughed out loud and quickly put the keys into his pocket. He gave last one meaningful look at Blaine and shrugged his shoulder, "I'll see you around, Blaine."

Kurt was just about out the door when he heard his name being called and a few seconds later Blaine's hand was resting on his shoulder.

"Actually Kurt, I was wondering… what are you up to tonight around 7ish?"

This time it was Kurt who raised his eyebrows at Blaine, "I'm free… why?"

Blaine let go of Kurt's shoulder and suddenly looked quite timid, "Well, there's some sort of event going on down at Central Park tonight; I'll be playing there… not professionally but it would be nice if you could come hear me play even if it's just one song maybe?"

"I'd love to! I'll see you there!" Kurt said, loving how Blaine's face lit up completely at Kurt's response.


	3. Please Allow Me

**CHAPTER 3**

**By Klainer0801**

***I do not own Glee or any of the characters* - I wish :)**

**Do I carry on with this or not?**

**Feel free to review or rate! It would be totally awesome if you did :P PLEEEAASSEE?**

**Also check out the new edit I've done for the cover photo it can also be found on my blog :)**

* * *

"_I'd love to! I'll see you there!" Kurt said, loving how Blaine's face lit up completely at Kurt's response._

Blaine looked around, desperately trying to find Kurt's perfectly styled hair amongst the many heads which passed him in the crowd. It was a busy Saturday evening in Central Park, the excitement mainly fuelled from the exhibit which had been set up, meaning Blaine would probably earn quite a bit of money if he played his best tunes. However, there was only one person he needed to hear his music right now and he couldn't see them anywhere.

The sun was shining way too intensely for him to be just standing around. Blaine sighed, tugged his sunglasses down of his head to his eyes and picked up his guitar, deciding Kurt wouldn't be joining him and was busy elsewhere. How could he expect him to be here anyway… he would probably have other plans. He was just too nice to decline his offer earlier. But that didn't make the fact that Kurt wasn't there hurt any less.

Kicking his feet at the ground, Blaine dragged his guitar along beside him. Really he should start playing and not be heading off home, but he couldn't bring himself to do it after being stood up. He sighed and continued on his path.

"Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt shouted over the noise of the crowd and Blaine span around to see Kurt jogging towards him with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry I'm late; I got distracted by a scarf store on the way here." Kurt blushed as he spoke and Blaine's legs almost gave way at the sight. Blaine laughed at the sight of the obviously new zebra print scarf hanging loosely around Kurt's neck, exposing a perfectly defined collarbone.

Blaine coughed to bring himself out of his thoughts and saw Kurt simply standing and glowing in the sunlight. Hoisting his guitar onto his back, Blaine pulled Kurt along slightly and they set on their way again. "No worries. I was just – uh – trying to find a good spot to play."

"What about by the bridge? It was pretty busy there when I passed."

"Perfect." Blaine acknowledged.

* * *

Kurt watched as Blaine set out his guitar, microphone and speaker. He felt excited for the performance but he felt almost nervous for Blaine too. He had never heard the boy sing before; he had no idea how this was going to plan out.

A few people, including an old woman with a poodle and a young couple who were obviously new in love, had started to accumulate around, excited for Blaine's performance. Blaine nodded politely to a few of them who he recognised and placed down his guitar case in front of him before walking back to his microphone.

With a quick tap to the microphone, startling a few passersby, Blaine started to play. Now Kurt was sure Blaine was an angel. Even his music was beautiful.

Blaine blushed as he looked over in Kurt's direction, "Hello all, I hope your having a wonderful time this evening. You've got an amazing event going on tonight, seriously if you haven't checked out the stands you need to go do just that! There is so many great things happening and I don't wish to distract you but let's say I'm here to provide some background music for the entertainment."

The strangers laughed joyfully, Blaine was a natural with a crowd. Now he had started to play, more people had begun to stop and listen. Blaine started to talk calmly over the sound of his own guitar and the noise of the people in the park.

"So the first song I'm going to play for you all is called _Anti-D, _it's actually about depression and anxiety… which doesn't seem like a very good first tune, I know…I know! But I chose it for a very special reason; we're all here to have fun and enjoy ourselves! I want us to remember that and keep the same mind set for in the future too, because the world may feel like a horrible place sometimes and your life may be on a down but there is ALWAYS a reason to smile."

Blaine gave a particularly overly cheesy grin to the crowd before continuing.

"Whether it's a feeling, a place, a thought, a memory, a possession…or even a person. It doesn't have to be someone special, or even someone you know. But whatever it is, it cannot be taken away from you… know one can tell you to stop enjoying yourself! There is always someone or even _something _that will make you happy again. For me that is my music and I'm here to share that with you today. So this first song goes out to anyone who's having a bad day, week, year… Keep your head up and smile."

Kurt stood back and tried to take in what Blaine had just said. WOAH. Talk about getting philosophical… Obviously something was going round in Blaine's life then. What was it that his music kept him away from? Blaine had always acted like nothing was ever wrong in his life. Maybe that wasn't the truth after all…

Kurt had the sudden urge to run up and ask Blaine about his life but he kept to himself and mentally slapped himself. He had known Blaine only a few days, he would not want to go telling all his troubles and dumping everything on Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath and waited for Blaine to start singing as he started strumming a slower tune.

Blaine glanced up and looked Kurt straight in the eyes as he began to sing.

_Please allow me to be your anti-depressant  
I too am prescribed as freely as any decongestant_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he heard Blaine's voice. It was soft and gentle where it needed to be but had such a power and meaning behind it. It rang out across the area and people walking past began to throw money into his guitar case.

_We kick back and let the pills do the talking  
People hear a distinct rattle when we're walking  
Then there's the extra two stone that's our only guarantee  
_

Blaine finally tore his eyes away from Kurt's and the pale faced boy was able to breathe again. To think that if he come along then he'd be missing out on this beautiful thing in front of him.

_Our vivid dreams are just like big production movies  
They get entangled well within our daily routines  
So please re-think or use my trademark strategy_

_And please allow me to be your anti-depressant_  
_I too am prescribed as freely as any decongestant_

The guitar case began to fill up with money now as people smiled politely and began to make their way back to where they were originally going or onto the rest of the events entertainment. Blaine simply bowed his thanks to each one and continued to bless the park with his angelic voice.

_It's hard to smile when you're as flattened as a pancake  
The only tears come from our heads when we concentrate  
Perhaps I'm being unjust or perhaps you agree_

_Still I've thrown away my citalopram_  
_I needed more than what was in those 40 milligrams_  
_So cast away with the doctor's plans_

As Blaine began to sing through the last chorus, he lifted his gaze back up to Kurt and gave a shy smile, looking for Kurt's reaction. Kurt grinned in delight, feeling the colour rush up to his cheeks. Was Blaine singing this TO him? Maybe Blaine was trying to say e could be the thing to help Kurt… He brushed the though off and looked down towards his own feet, taking a sudden interest in his shoelaces.

_And please allow me to be your anti-depressant_  
_I too am prescribed as freely as any decongestant_

_Still I've thrown away my citalopram_  
_Although I felt as grim as the reaper man_  
_So cast away with the doctor's plans_  
_Like me_

* * *

"Thanks for staying for the whole night, you really didn't have to!" Blaine said casually, kicking the dirt as he walked along.

Kurt placed his hands and gave his shoulders a quick shrug, squinting slightly against the street lights, "I wanted to. It was a great night anyway, would have been a shame to miss it!"

Blaine hummed in agreement before adding, "Those pretzels they were selling_ were_ delicious… it would have been a disaster not to have tasted those!"

Kurt burst out laughing, forgetting how embarrassing his natural laugh was. He tried to keep to a giggle and covered his mouth to hide his smile after that, still amused by Blaine's comment. He looked over to Blaine to see him clutching his sides as he started laughing too. Once the laughter died out, they walked in silence for a while. Kurt stared up at the moon, revelling in how beautiful it looked against the pitch black sky they had that night, with only a few twinkling silver stars.

"What did you think then?"

Blaine's voice shocked Kurt back into reality. Kurt was about to say 'Beautiful', thinking Blaine meant the moon too, but changed his statement at the last second as he realised Blaine was thinking about his performances.

"Of which one?" Kurt replied as they walked along the dark street to his apartment.

"Well, all of them?" Blaine asked, stuttering his words and his voice going quiet and unsure.

Kurt gave a little reassuring smile and looked over at Blaine, "You did amazing. Your voice is like… WOW. Seriously, you we're really good up there."

"Thanks! You really think so?"

The shock in Blaine's voice caught Kurt off guard. He turned and saw the pride and wonderment in Blaine's eyes, shining even brighter as the street lamps shone down, as he grinned widely.

"Of course. I bet you have people telling you that all the time." Kurt said as they neared his apartment.

The colour rose up Blaine's cheeks and he ducked his head in embarrassment, "Well, no actually…You're one of the first to tell me." he laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The pair reached Kurt's door and stopped in their tracks. Kurt turned swiftly and stared Blaine in the eyes, "Listen. You we're great! Like_ really_ great OK! If others can't see how extremely talented you are then they're insane!"

Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "Thanks Kurt… it means a lot y-know."

Kurt tried to keep his legs from turning into jelly but couldn't stop his eyelashes fluttering or the swooping feeling in his stomach when Blaine's fingers grazed over his shoulder. As the boys hand pulled away, Kurt found the ability to speak again, "Good. You better believe it!"

Blaine grinned shyly, started walking backwards away from Kurt and hoisted his guitar higher onto his back, "Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure! You've got my number; next time you're performing… I WANT DETAILS!" Kurt shouted as Blaine got further and further away.

Blaine laughed in recognition and raised his hand in farewell before turning around and making his way up the street.

Kurt stood at his door, watching as the angel walked away. Blaine seemed to shine out from his surroundings: filled with such energy and passion, that the lonely night didn't seem to carry with it. It was when he too had faded away into the dark and distant night that Rachel pulled the door ajar behind Kurt.

"Oi lover-boy, I know you want nothing more than to stand here watching that ass walk away but you're going to get pneumonia if you stand out here any longer."

Kurt felt himself being pulled out of his haze and dragged inside by his scarf. The warmth hit him in an instant and he shuddered all the way down his spine, "Oh shut up Rach!" he managed to laugh out.


End file.
